Naruto Uzumaki: The Rogue Rinnegan
by elizarocks9902
Summary: Naruto is attacked by a mob which he kills, but not without interference from Kyuubi! With his bloodlines unlocked he heads to the Uzumaki compound only to find 2 people he never would have guessed! NaruRinnegan! NaruGODLIKE! NaruHarem! Rewritten!
1. Rewritten Prolouge!

**Hope you enjoy this rewrite! **

**Konoha - Middle Class Civilian Section**

Yells of "KILL THE DEMON BRAT!" OR "KILL THE HELL SPAWN!" rang throughout Konoha as a large mob of civilians and even some of the ninja villages shinobi chased a small boy by the age of 3 around the civilians middle class section as if they went into the upper class's section the clans would murder them for interrupting their sleep and they also couldn't go to the red light district ( poorest section in town) because the boy was liked greatly there. Said boy they were chasing just so happened to be Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

Everybody in the village knew he was the son of the Yondaime, even the boy himself much to the ire to the people who wanted to keep that a secret and turn him into a weapon. Naruto didn't have anybody besides the Ichirakku's. Almost everybody else in the village wanted him a weapon, even the Sandaime.

That's right. The 'nicest' person was actual the most evil. He framed other people for his failures to make himself look good while making the framed look horrible. Like his own student Orochimaru. Sarutobi had been the one to experiment on people, yet he blamed the crime on his student because Orochimaru had been acting different lately, which just so happened to be because he has a crush on Tsunade and had just realized it, just so he could get off scot free.

Naruto himself swore that when the time came to chose sides between the old teme (I think it means bastard. Please tell me in the comments if I'm wrong!) and Orochimaru he would pick the Snake Sennin Sannin.(Sennin to my knowledge means the are the summoning clans Sage. Like Jiraiya is to the Toad's and Tsunade (at least in my story) is the Sage to the Slug's.) Naruto put his middle finger up while doing motions with it.

He pushed his hand out towards them in the same way as to say fuck you, then he pointed his middle finger towards them as they finally figured out that he had told them "FUCK YOU!" with those two hand motions. The villagers became even angrier and started throwing dulled kunai that the had 'bought' (stolen) from a ninja shop that were meant for torture since they were so dull.

Naruto didn't even wince when one pierced his left leg. It wasn't a deep wound. Heck, because they kunai were so dull and only meant for close up torture, the cut wouldn't even leave a mark and would be healed within the next 10 minutes. Nsruto had always had fast recovery, he knew the reasons why were because of the Kyuubi and his Uzumaki healing factor. Naruto hated the village and every one in it. (Besides the Ichirakku's.) They had all wronged him in one way or another Kids his age didn't speak to him, if they did it was usually to mock him or take something of his that they wanted. (Like any candy he could afford to buy.

The adults and elders either beat him, used him as a toilet for some really sick fucks or tried to rape him. The rape was always stopped by Kyuubi, his only friend. Kyuubi and he had agreed that he shouldn't intervene in beatings, unless they got to serious of course, so that they wouldn't alert any of the people like the Sandaime so that they wouldn't seal any other contact between the two away in fear that Kyuubi wouldn't try and make Naruto into the next Demon Lord. **(This will be something that is also true for Naruko Uzumaki: The Rogue Rinnegan, I just forgot to enter it in the chappy. Sorry!)**

Most people don't know this, but Jinchurikki (human sacrifice. Holds a Tailed Beast.) could actually become the Biju (Tailed Beast) it holds by binding itself with it's respective Biju, gaining said Biju's title and powers. However the Jinchurikki had to be 12 or above to bind with their Biju. (Back to the story!)

Suddenly, ANBU appeared, joined the mobs, and started attacking Naruto with actually sharp kunai, shuriken and even senbon. Most of them imbedded themselves into different parts of Naruto's body making Naruto move a lot slower than normal.(No duh!) Naruto turned down an alley in haste, forgetting that this was one of the dead end alleys he had mapped out before leaving his house earlier that day and started running as fast as he could down it.

Soon he came to the dead end of the alley and turned to face the mob of civilians and shinobi that had been chasing after him. However, before the crowd could reach him, he suddenly fainted, falling backwards in the process.

**Hi guys! this was a really hard chappy for me to do because I've been focusing on adopting this fic. I forget the authors name (horrible with that shit) but the name of the story is Naruko. It's about Naruko leaving with her friends (won't tell you who! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm so evil!) to see the world just before her graduation. She leaves to Otogakure and agrees to be Orochimaru's test subject to keep her friends safe as when they got there they were trapped by Otogakure shinobi ending up with Naru getting multiple bloodlines.**

**If I do get this story I am hoping to get Shinku Kami No Arashi (I think that's his username anyways) to help me write this fic. I know he has a lot of stories of his own to update but I'm still hoping for that miracle! **

**Chow for now! Peace:)**

**elizarocks9902**


	2. Uzumaki Compound and Mysterious Redheads

**Hey guys! This story may be similar to Naruko Uzumaki: The Rogue Rinnegan right now (this is just a note that I'm making so people can't rip on me with a reason for this subject in the future) because that is just how I'm starting out the story. As the stories progress there is still the chance of similarities but the stories will have differences, whether they be big ones or small ones to the story line.**

**Harem so far!:**

**Anko Mitarashi**

**Tayuya Uzumaki (I'm making her an Uzumaki. Tuff shit If you don't like it!)**

**Karin Uzumaki**

**Surprise number 1!(Revealed in next chapter!)**

**Surprise number 2(Revealed in next chapter also.)**

**Ayame Ichiraku**

**Fu**

**Yugito Nii**

**Tsunade Senju (Made younger of course!)**

**Orochimara (Guess who that is! Also made younger!)**

****Gaia No Sabaku****

**Maybe's for the Harem:**

**Deidara (Female Deidara! NO YAOI!)**

**Konan (made younger of course!)**

**Temari No Sabaku**

**Konkura No Sabaku (D**

**Nibi (released from Yugito's seal so she can be in Naruto's harem also)**

**Chomei (Same thing as Nibi)**

**Ino Yamanaka**

**Mei Terumi**

**Haku Yuki**

**If you want anybody in the harem (I love harems for some reason) then please PM or review on who you want in it. **

**Enjoy!**

**Naruto's Mindscape: With Kyuubi-tousan (Father in Japanese)**

"First, I'll castrate all of the men in the mob. Then I'll use that move I made called the " Cherry Popper" on all the females in the mob which makes them unable to have children!" Naruto said, gleefully thinking about him doing that and smiling creepily at the images making the Kyuubi shudder!

**"Kit I'll unlock your bloodlines for you if you let me kill those mobs!" **Naruto thought it over and shook his head in agreement to the deal. (The bloodlines are the same ones Naruko has in Naruko Uzumaki: The Rogue Rinnegan along with the same family tree. Check that fanfic (it's mine two fyi) if you haven't already so you know his bloodlines and family tree if you really want to know them!)

**With the mob**

"LET'S JUST KILL THE DEMON AND GET OUR REVENGE OVER WITH! FOR OUR FAMILY AND FRIENDS!" One of the villagers saidas the all started running towards the 'demon' with their kitchen knives and dull kunai and shuriken. Just then a bright white light flooded the area and they were momentarily blinded. When they finally got their sight back the all saw the 'demon spawn' standing their shrouded in red with blood red eyes with black slits and hair standing on it's end.

Suddenly bone shaped like senbon shot out of his hands and he grabbed them perfectly like he had been training to use them for years. He threw them towards the crowd and then started going through hand signs. Then he shouted "Kage Senbon No Jutsu!" and suddenly the senbon multiplied by forty per senbon he threw. (Not sure if that's an actual jutsu but it is Multi Senbon No Jutsu were it duplicates senbon thrown though the numbers depend on the chakra put into the jutsu. Same goes if you were to throw kunai it would be Kage Kunai No Jutsu! and so on and so forth)

The people in the mob were all hit and started dying rather slowly seeing as the senbon hit them in places that they would die, but it would be a slow and painful procedure. Naruto just smiled creepily as the Kyuubi receded as he nodded his head back and forth singing. "I hear voices in my head!" over and over as he walked out of the alley and onto one of the main streets of Konoha were demon haters were hoping to see their fellow haters come out of the alleyway alive and well happily singing and dance saying the demons dead only for said demon to come out covered in blood, some of which was his own but most being the mobs.

As they walked by him while he was signing they immediately got frightened and ran away scared like a bunch of pussy's. (Which they were fyi!) As he got home he saw it trashed, stopped singing "I have voices in my head!", put a bomb in the middle of his so called home and ran as fast as he could seeing as he had nothing in the house of value to keep with him. Everything important to him was in his possession and hidden well on his person with seals.

As soon as the bomb exploded he turned towards the Uzumaki/Namikaze compound hoping to take everything of value from the Namikaze part before he made it explode also (he and Naruko in Naruko Uzumaki: The Rogue Rinnegan hate their father and you'll read why later.) As soon as he got their and did everything he needed (a.k.a. pissing on his fathers bed, shitting on his fathers clothes, drinking his fathers alcohol so he could puke on everything else and then burned the house down as soon as Kyuubi purged all the alcohol from his system.

He then created 100 Kage Bunshin and had them carry everything he took from the Namikaze's past compound and told them to take it to the Uzumaki part of the compound.

**Uzumaki Compound After eating ramen as a passerby for time as the clones made the house clean and moved stuff (yes I know TMI!)**

When Naruto finally got home he looked at his house in awe. The outside was all black with dark blue and bright orange Uzumaki whirlpool swirls here and there. As Naruto entered the house through the now black large front doors the room he entered first was the living room. It was now a black room with black carpet with bright orange furniture. There was a huge 72'in plasma screen TV along with an Xbox, Xbox 360, Xbox 360 Kinect, a Playstation 3 and a Wii. There were 4 remotes for each console and had every game imaginable for each console he owned.

He then went into the kitchen and looked through the cabnet and fridge to see half of what he owned food wise is ramen of different flavors and the rest being healthy food a. k. a. fruits, vegetables and different types of meats. The kitchen had wood cabnets with everything else being a fancy grey.

The next room he visited was the bathroom and it was huge! It had a walk in closet that was in the upper right part of the room with both male and female robes within it's confines along with male and female with the males being blue and the females being purple and the robes matching with the slippers. There was a hot tub in the middle of the room that was more like a pool in size that had seals all over it to keep the water purified and to put the water that came out of the hose from the side of the pool/tub at just the right temperature.

There was a shower In the upper left corner that had two seats at the opposite ends of it that would vibrate when you press the button right next to each of them. There were two shower heads on each side and there was a towel hanger outside of the showers door. Everything in the room was white and looked impecable.

The next room Naruto visited was the Master Bedroom seeing as he didn't want to completely look around due to how tired he was. The room was Black with a newly painted mural of the Kyuubi in all his glory holding his hand over a building within Konoha that was about to be destroyed by him. (Naruto had a clone paint it because Kurama gave him the memory so he could see how badass he was when destroying the Leaf Village.) He had a bright orange couch that was facing a TV with all the same consols, controllers and and games as he had in the living room. His ceiling,walls and carpet was all black and his bed was bright orange with a black blanket with red accents on it along with 4 pillows.

It was easily a King size bed. On the left side of the bed was a walk in closet full of clothes for a female. The tit size of the outfits was at least DD's. The waist of the outfits was small and then the hips of the outfits flared out at the hips and the butt of the outfit was big. (Think Iggy Azalea sized ass.) The outfits varied color wise but they were mostly red, black and orange clothes.

There were shoes to go with the outfits under said outfits. Naruto immediatly knew that this had been his mothers closet and left the closet so he wouldn't disturb anything. He looked around the room for another closet only to see another closet filled with boxes of clothes he had a clone buy. (Henged of course! Otherwise he wouldn't have been able to get anything or it would have been way overpriced!)

When he saw everything was in order he took off his clothes and crawled onto the bed. He put his head onto the pillow and sighed contented. It had been the softest bed and pillow he had ever slept on and that contributed to the fact at how fast he fell asleep. However what he didn't notice two red heads staring at him with surprise and curiousness. Seeing as nobody had stepped into the house after the Kyuubi attack except to put new seals on them to keep them there they had never had visitors.

However when the oldest red head saw his whisker marks she gasped and she started to tear up. "Naruto-kun?!"

**Hi guys! Let me guess! You already know who the older red head is? But who is this 'mysterious' other redhead with her? Find out in the next chapter! Till then stay cool,calm,collected and love harems!**


	3. Introductions!

**Was up? Two chapter in a row! Looks like you didn't have to wait long to see who those red heads are! Anyways seeing as I just posted the fanfic a few hours ago I'll get down to it. The harems still the same seeing as there hasn't been time for the reviews to come in yet. If you want to see that look in the next chapter and vote for who you want in the harem! Anyways tahnk you for your support in all of my fanfics so far! I am still rewriting Back To The Past, The Duo of Death and Naruto Uzumaki Senju Uchiha Yuki because I'm focusing on this fanfic along with Naruko Uzumaki: The Rogue Rinnegan seeing as these two are my most popular so far.**

**I should be able to write more because I have a computer again but I do have an announcement. Either at the end of this month or in December I will be traveling up to Ohio to visit my cousins and grandpa and grandma. I should be able to write some there seeing as my cousins would be at school and I would most likely stay at my cousins house and they have a lot of electronics. If I don't write during that time then don't be surprised. It is family after all. **

**I also want to say thank you for the reviews on all of my fanfics so far! I love knowing that people enjoy my ideas and reading them! It also makes me feal better when I publish a chapter and get reviews/follows/favorites allerts in my email! Anyways, here is my reply to your reviews! This will be all of them:**

**Guest: So you reported me huh? Well I reported the stick up your ass!**

**Gravity The Wizard: You got it!**

**myulander: Thanks!**

**JxA fan 2000: Firstly who's J and whos A? Also They will be added to the harem!**

**typhoon-voidhog95: Here it is!**

**Guest: Thanks! I'm glad you enjoy!**

**Grounded Forever: Thanks! I truly am glad you think so!**

**Guest: Thanks!**

**Guest: Wow. Speaking of the attention whore. I was wondering when a few of you would show up.**

**Freowin: Thanks for the advice! I think that's been one of my worst chapters every.**

**tedlay: Thanks!**

**CreedRazerReaper: I would never make Hinata hate Naruto! Also all of the people you asked for will be in the harem!**

**Dragon0905: Thanks! I know there are a few plot holes but hopefully the story gets better as I go!**

**Guest: Trash? Really? That's the best you could come up with? You seriously suck at insulting people.**

**AnimeLover0115: Thank for loving my story so much! When you reviewed on all of my storys I was so happy to find someone who liked it so much! Anyways I don't have to tell you how he got the Rinnegan because that was in the original story and this rewrite should be explaining everything thankfully! Also I would never let that bitch into Naruto's harem! I do plan on making Sasuke good in both this and and Naruko Uzumaki: The Rogue Rinnegan because even though I love bashing Sasuke I want to do something different and make him good in these stories. **

**New To Naruto: The harem requests shall be done! I know Minato was a douche because he was literally made that way even in the original Anime/Manga! I mean come on! He sacrificed his son to live 12 years of a neglectful life wear they made him malnourished (why he's so short) and they brainwashed him into believing the "Will of Fire"! **

**I won't go into detail on what the "Will of Fire" truly is right now, but if you want to know then I'll tell you in the next chappy if you ask or it might come up in the fanfic later.**

**Guest: Isaribi will be added in the harem!**

**Naruko x Gaara: First off, I love that pairing! Second of all, Thanks!**

**gokakyu72: Thanks and they will be added!**

**daniel 29: The harem will be under these reviews for the reviews!**

**kingofdragons2250: Thank you!**

**bankai777: Kushina: (SPOILER ALERT!) She will be seen very soon! Maybe even in this chapter! Mito: I have plans for her!**

**JxA fan 2000: They will be added!**

**NarutoKushina: Maybe! (Read my review for bankai777 to know!)**

**Anonymous: With how well you spotted some of those mistakes you could make a good beta for someone! You were the reason I took down that chapter where I yelled at BrainII for being an idiot because you helped me realize he wasn't worth my time!**

**Dracoessa: I think I fixed that in this rewrite.**

**nemikconi new sora: Thanks and I'm trying to make my chapters as long as I can!**

**aztaniaDoge: I thought so too andthank you for the unique comment!**

**kingofdragons2250: Thanks!**

**CreedRazerReaper:Thanks!**

**scottaa: I hope that problem is no longer present in this rewrite!**

**BrainII: Come back and review once you get that stick the size of The Forest Of Death out your ass!**

**USAVet: I completely agree with you about the first chapter in the original story! **

**TheBearededAssHat: Considering the first chapter of the original fucking sucked I must agree. However couldn't you have described the mistakes? Grammatical errors? Things like that turn an attention whoreish comment into constructive criticism that would help better the author as well as their story.**

**bankai777: They shall be added!**

**Harem (See I told ya!): **

**Seductive and non stuttering Hinata Hyuga!**

**Temari No Sabaku**

**Samui**

**Yugito Nii**

**Fu**

**Shion**

**Shizune**

**Mei Terumi**

**Karin Uzumaki**

**Tayuya Uzumaki**

**Ino Yamanaka**

**Koyuki Kazahana**

**Tsunami**

**Isaribi**

**Kushina Uzumaki! (If your reading this then you found out one of the mysterious redheads!)**

**Naruko Uzumaki! (If your reading this is the other mysterious redheads!**

**Shizuka**

**Hotaru**

**Hana Inuzuka**

**Ryuzetsu**

**Mabui**

**Amaru**

**Sara**

**Mayuri (Sara's Daughter)**

**Sasame Fuma**

**Kotohime Fuma**

**Yakumo Kurama**

**Fubuki Kakuyoku**

**Haruna**

**Toki**

**Female Sagi (Fem Sagi and Toki will be twins but they will look like male Sagi only with tits and they both will have ass's.)**

**Kamira**

**Ranke**

**Anko Mitarashi**

**Ayame Ichiraku**

**Tsunade Senju (Made younger!)**

**Orochimara (Guess who! Also made younger!)**

**Gaia No Sabaku**

****Haku Yuki****

**Maybe's For Harem:**

**Tsume Inuzuka**

**Deidara (Female Deidara! NO YAOI!)**

**Konan (made younger of course!)**

**Konkura No Sabaku (D**

**Nibi (released from Yugito's seal so she can be in Naruto's harem also)**

**Chomei (Same thing as Nibi)**

**If you want anybody in the harem (I love harems for some reason) then please PM or review on who you want in it.**

**Enjoy!**

**Morning After the Move In: 12:00 PM**

**Naruto's POV**

I yawned as I got up from a really comfy bed. _'Where the fuck am I and why am I here?' _I looked around and saw a bright red blur duck behind one of the couches in the room. "COME HERE AT ONCE!" I yelled, mad at the fact that they would think I'm either blind enough not to see them or that i am stupid enough to just ignore that I saw a person in my house.

A girl around my age stepped out and looked at me warily. She had blood red hair with glowing bright ameythyst eyes with light lines that were reminiscent of fox whiskers (her's will be lighter than Naruto's as Naruto's will be black in color making him look really feral.) Her hair reached her butt which was on the big side already (When she get's 12 it will be Iggy Azalea sized and when she's 16 she'll have a Nicki Minaj sized ass) She had at least 32 A size tits already and she had a slim waist. She was wearing a Black tank top with a black sports bra underneath along with a blood red spiky skull bracelet and she had on black shorts with matching black leg warmers (they have gravity seals on them) and black flats.

She had really long eyelashes along with blue mascara on with black make up around her eyes (think of the black around Gaara's eyes). She had full naturally pouty red lips and as she opened her mouth to speak he also noticed that her teeth were bright white. "What are you doing in my house?" she asked. I looked at her in surprise that soon became anger and I started accidentally leaking KI. _'THAT OLD MONKEY BASTARD! THERE ARE LIVING UZUMAKI AND I WASN'T TOLD OF MY RELATIVES?!' _ I looked at the girl and realized I was scaring her. I stopped leaking KI and sighed. "What's your name?" She just shook her head no and said "It's only polite you give your name before asking someone else theirs!" I sighed again. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki." The girl gasped and whispered "Onee-chan?!"

She must've thought I couldn't hear her because she said her name. "My name is Narumi Uzumaki. My mom is Kushina Uzumaki and my dad!" she said with disdain "Is Minato Namikaze, the most idiotic and assholish person to ever exist!" she said, sneer at the meer mention of the name of the man. "He sealed the Kyuubi into my brother and the Third Hokage" she said his name with disdain also"said that he was killed by a villager the night after the Kyuubi attack he then told us to go home to rest. Apparently he had sent Jiriya of the Sannin to our house before hand, because when we got home mom said that after she put me in my crib and went to sleep she woke up with a seal on both our necks."

"They make us unable to leave the house and we also can't use Fuinjutsu to counter the seals. Irony is that the seals used on us are Uzumaki seals. We're sealed away from our own clans seals." Naruko then blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry about that. I just thought that it would be alright to tell you that seeing as your a fellow Uzumaki. Anyways, why are you here?" I was about to answer but another red head came in. She also had glowing amethyst eyes with blood red hair that went to her mid calves.

She had about 38 EE with a huge ass (Nicki Minaj size). She had a slim waist and long legs with black leggings on with blood red 7-inch heels. Her top was black with the undersides of the sleeves along with the pocket on the left arm were blood red. (Picture on my profile, you just have to imagine the colors for how I described them though.)

She narrowed her eyes at Naruko and started yelling at her that she should have been the one to speak to me because I am a stranger and I apparently could be dangerous and could have have harmed her.

**20 minutes later**

**Normal POV**

When the lady finally stopped yelling, her eyes stopped glowing and her hair stopped flowing everywhere Naruto decided to speak up. "Umm. You wouldn't happen to be her mother Kushina Uzumaki?" He asked but soon regreted it as she again went into her glowing, hair flying state yelling at the Naruko again for telling me things. Naruto sweat dropped as she started yelling again.

**20 minutes later**

When the woman stopped yelling she gave Naruko the look that said "Either you explain or your dead!" The girl sighed as she looked at the older woman. "His name is Naruto Uzumaki and." The older gasped as she suddenly grabbed Naruto and shoved his head in between her tits.

**20 minutes later**

When the older lady finally let Naruto go his face was as red as a tomato. The woman went "**KAWAII!**" and pushed Naruto head in between her tits again as she started saying things like "Kawaii!" or "Who knew he'd be so cute?"

**20 minutes later**

When she finally let go Naruto yelled "THAT'S IT! EXPLAIN RIGHT NOW WHY YOU NEARLY SUFFOCATED ME!" he said, his face starting to get it's normal coloring. The older woman looked sheepish then began to speak. "My name is Kushina Uzumaki and... I'm your mother!" Naruto looked really calm before his face and his eyes began to turn red as Naruto started to yell up at the sky about "Stupid old monkey men!" and their uselessness.

**20 minutes later!**

When Naruto finally calmed down he looked over at the two women only to seen them on the floor because they had fainted. Naruto sighed and remembered that when he had been talking about things he could shove up the old monkey bastards ass he had heard two loud crashes. However upon closer inspection he found blood leaking from Kushina's nose. _'Well someone's a closet masochist!'_

**20 minutes later**

When the 2 finally woke up Kushina started to continue. "And Naruko here is your daughter!" (DUN DUN DUN!) Kushina started laughing while Naruto just looked shocked. Kushina started laughing and pointing at him. "YOU FELL FOR IT! YOU AREN'T NARUMI DAD! YOUR HER TWIN BROTHER! HA HA!" Naruto then got an idea and smirked evilly while wiping away his nosebleed. Naruto suddenly flew through hand signs and thought _'Perverted Arts: Sexy Jutsu!' _and Naruto suddenly turned into what his 16 year old self would look like. Naked. With no whisps of air covering his private parts. Kushina and Naruko looked at his 10 in. limp dick and flew back with nosebleeds.

**20 minutes later**

When the duo finally woke up then looked at Naruto and blushed.

Kushina cleared her throat. "Ok. No more interruptions! My name is Kushina Uzumaki. Mother of Naruto Senju Uzumaki Uchiha Kaguya, my first born and Narumi Senju Uchiha Kaguya my second born. I am thankfully the ex wife of Minato Namikaze. I love my daughter Narumi and my son Naruto. I also love ramen, dango, Uzushiogakure and the Uzumaki Compound. I hate Minato Namikaze, Jiraiya of the Sannin, the poorly written Icha Icha series, all of Minato's students except Obito Uchiha who died in Iwa during the war and the fact that Jiraiya sealed us up with our own seals and separated me and my daughter from my own son! Uh... Your turn Naruto-kun."

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki Senju Uchiha Kaguya. I like my mother Kushina Kaguya Uzumaki and my sister Narumi Uzumaki Uchiha. I like Ramen, dango, Snack-chan one of the ANBU that watch me, Weasel-chan one of the other ANBU, Bird-san another ANBU, the color blck, the color red and the color orange. I dislike almost everything else in this village."

Narumi then started. "My name is Narumi Uzumaki Senju Uchiha Kaguya. I love my mom Kushina Uzumaki Kaguya and my brother Naruto Senju Uzumaki Uchiha Kaguya. I also like ramen and dango and the colors red, black, orange and green."

Kushina then turned back to Naruto. "So. How has your life been in the village so far?" Naruto sighed but replied. "I've been beaten almost every day. I haven't been able to buy much food as the people who own the stores either over price me or get a kunai and chase me out of the store. The orange jumpsuit you see on the other side of the bed is something I found in the garbage outside a civilian clothing shop."

"I don't have another pair of underwear besides the ones I'm wearing right now and as you can see right now I don't own any shoes." Kushina frowned and then smirked and looked at Naruto with an evil grin. "Well then. It's time I started your training and started helping you become healthy again seeing as you look so malnourished right now!"

Naruto justed sighed. _'Troublesome woman'_

**Whats up? Enjoyed this? Anyways, vote for the harem and don't be complatin' in the comments! (Complaining and hating) Be badass and love harems and lemons!**


	4. Explanations, Fun and Filler!

**Hello! This Is the segment In my fanfic where I reply to reviews!:**

**AnimeLover0115: Here's the update!**

**plums: Yes, yes It was. And I don't care! I love It! Anyways, this chappy should make up for It!**

**uzuuchi007: Thanks!**

**Anonymous: Thanks to you I've started to do that! Thanks for the help with that! Hopefully It makes my stories better!**

**Falcon800: It's the beginning of the end!**

**Guest: Thanks for letting me know!**

**New to Naruto: Of course their rebuilding Uzushio! Can't imagine me writing a story where Naruto or Naruko don't rebuild Uzushiogakure! Also, of course Kushina and Naruko are perverted! Wouldn't write them any other way! I am also glad that there shall be no stuttering within the confines of my stories! (Stories meaning ALL of my stories!) I agree that Kurenai might be the reason Hinata became annoying with her stuttering. After all, she already had a weak mindset from her own father, sister and cousin all hating her, then we have Kurenai, her phsuedo sister come along and most likely train Kiba or Shino more than her, which would explain why she had more faith In both Kiba and Shino winning than she did In Hinata!**

**god of all: Thanks!**

**Guest: (me doing my happy dance) I wrote something Interesting! I wrote something interesting! I wrote something interesting! I know this because Guest told me so! Thanks for that!**

**OnyxPhoenix: You got It!**

**StrongGuy159:Thanks! This chapter shall be longer!**

**And now, here Is the harem!:**

**Nibi**

**Yugito Nii**

**Chomei**

**Fu**

**Seductive and Non Stuttering Hinata Hyuga!**

**Temari of the Phunk No Sabaku**

**Samui**

**Shion**

**Shizune Namikaze**

**Shizuka**

**Mei Terumi (Uzumaki)**

**Karin Uzumaki**

**Tayuya Uzumaki**

**Kushina Uzumaki**

**Naruko Uzumaki**

**Ino Yamanaka**

**Koyuki Kazahana**

**Tsunami**

**Isaribi**

**Hotaru**

**Hana Inuzuka**

**Ryuzetsu**

**Mabui**

**Amaru**

**Seramu (Sara's Mom)**

**Sara**

**Mayuri (Sara's Daughter)**

**Sasame Fuma**

**Kotohime Fuma**

**Yakumo Kurama**

**Fubuki Kakuyoki**

**Haruna**

**Toki**

**FemSagi (In my story she's the twin of Toki.)**

**Kamira**

**Ranke**

**Anko Mitarashi**

**Ayame Ichiraku**

**Tsunade Senju (Made younger)**

**Orochimara (Made younger)**

**Gaia of the Phunk No Sabaku**

**Haku Yuki**

**Kin Tsuchi**

**Maybe's for the harem:**

**Female Deidara**

**Kankura No Sabaku (Cause he/she Isn't one with the phunk!)**

**Also, there Is going to be a slight crossover with Sword Art Online! However, It's only the NerveGear. This story might include other slight crossovers In later chapter but that's for me to know and you to find out!**

**Anyways! On with the story!**

**Uzumaki Compound - Master Bath**

"Naruto-kun, this Is the shower and this Is the bath. Which one do you want to use to get clean?" Kushina asked as she showed her son to the Master bathroom. "I'll take the bath." Naruto said as he started stripping. "Exactly what your sister and I were thinking of taking! You wouldn't mind would you?" Kushina asked. "Not at all." Kushina and Naruko smiled brightly before smirking to each other as the started to strip.

"So Naruto-kun! What do you like to eat?" Kushina asked, now completely naked and waiting for her sun to turn around. "I like rame..."Naruto began to say as he turned around. However, all that time that Inu ANBU spent showing him Icha Icha showed as Naruto flew back with a nose bleed as the one question the ANBU would ask him all the time rang through his head at the sight before him. "Do a red head curtains match their drapes?"

After spending 10 minutes to wake Naruto up the first thing the young boy saw was a boob getting closer and closer to his face. Trying to save some of his dignity he tryed pushing the 'offending' object away only for It's owner to moan which caused Naruto to blush. "Looks like my naughty little boy woke up! Come on! The baths already full!" Kushina said as removed her boob out of his face with her own as she smiled down at her son.

"Come on! I don't like running the hot water seals all day!" Kushina said as she grew inpatient before she threw her son over her shoulder and ran/jumped Into the bath with him still limp on her shoulder. When she came up for breath she set Naruto down as he started breathing In and out fast. "WHY'D YOU GO UNDER THAT LONG KAA-SAN?! Naruto-kun are you all right?" Naruko said as she instantly appeared at Naruto's side. "Kaa-san didn't hurt you did she?" Naruto shook his head. "She was just under for to long."

Naruko held his head to her chest as she mock glared at Kushina at Kushina while she stuck her tongue out at the older woman while Naruto wasn't looking. However, Kushina did It back when Naruto _was _looking earning a frown from the boy. "Kaa-chan. Was that very nice?" Kushina shook her head no. "But Naruko did It _first_!" Naruto lightly laughed. "Now your starting to sound my age. Now Is that very mature?" Naruto said In an admonishing tone. Kushina put her head down as she shook her head no. Naruko laughed internally at her mom being admonished by a bot not even half her age.

Naruto sighed at the sad aurora his mom now had around her. "Come sit with me mom." Naruto said. Kushina instantly looked happier as she sat down nest to Naruto. She then sat him down on her lap and his went In between her tits and he sighed a seemingly happy sigh as he moved his head slightly from side to side. Kushina blushed hard from the stimulation before she saw what looked like a smirk form on Naruto's face.

"What are these things on your chest Kaa-_chan_? They feel like pillows." Naruto said In an innocent child voice as he looked up at her with innocent eyes. Kushina blushed even more before she heard laughter. She looked down again to see Naruto laughing so hard he had tears In his eyes. She looked at him In fury, which he ignored as he reach for the soap and cleaned himself. He then got out of the tub and went back In to the Master Bedroom.

Kushina sat staring at the place where he had sat In front of her In fury. Naruko, who had been lightly laughing immediately stopped at the sight of Kushina's hair parting Into 9 parts and watched as the 9 pieces of hair started flowing above her head.

Naruko then quietly got out of the bath and gathered her dirty clothes before leaving the room via a window as to not draw Kushina's attention. However, when she entered the Master Bed she saw Naruto being strangled by Kushina as Naruto's face was turning blue. Sighing, Naruko pulled a pale of ice cold water out of nowhere and poured all of It's contents onto Kushina's back.

This made Kushina immediately drop Naruto and jump Into the air comically while holding her ass as her head almost hit the ceiling. When she landed she curled up Into a ball and muttered, "Cold... So cold..." over and over again. However, by this time Naruto, who had been caught by Naruko before he hit the ground, put a blanket over Kushina. When Kushina stood up as a sign of I'm OK Naruto stood up straight and yelled. "Now you get your ass back Into that bath to warm yourself up right now!"

Kushina harrumphed as she stomped back Into the bathroom as Naruto and Naruko started laughing their asses of as they fell to the floor holding their sides. Once they sat back up they got dressed In fresh clothes **(1)** just as Kushina walked In. She then walked Into her closet and slammed the door.

As Naruko showed Naruto the kitchen Kushina came down wearing what looked like a strapless, pitch black bikini top with skin tight, pitch black shorts which didn't even cover half her ass and the outfit was finished off with a pair of pitch black flats. At the sight of her outfit Naruto flew back Into a stack of ramen due to a major nosebleed.

Kushina smirked at her daughter while Naruko kept on glaring at her Kaa-san. "That's no fair Kaa-san! You know I'm not allowed to where that type of clothes yet! I can't compete with you when you dress like _that_!" This just seemed to make Kushina smirk even more. "Competition Isn't supposed to be fair sweety! Oh and don't worry! Once I have his virginity you can have a crack at him!"

Naruko blushed both out of fury and embarrassment before yelling. "NOT IF I GET HIM FIRST!" Just as Kushina and Naruko ran at each other and were close enough to punch each other Naruto suddenly appeared In between them before he slapped their asses while groping Kushina's a bit more than he did Naruko's which made Kushina bat his hand away before putting both hands over her ass. Naruko however decided to use this to her advantage.

As Naruto's hand staid on her ass Naruko snuggled Into Naruto's side as she kissed him on his cheek. This made Naruto blush while Kushina grew red In the face with fury before It toned down to sadness. "Aw... That's no _FAIR _Naruko-chan!" This made Naruko smirk at her Kaa-san. "Competition Isn't supposed to be fair _sweety_!" Kushina again harrumphed as she turned to the stove to make ramen._  
_

"Oh and Kushina-hime! _I_ get to chose who I lose my virginity to! However, don't keep dressing like that. _I'm_ the only one who should see you like that!" Kushina blushed before she carried on with making the ramen. As Naruko showed Naruto what all filled their food cabinets Naruto's jaw dropped In amazement. Every _fucking_ cabinet was filled with different types of ramen!

By the time Kushina finished the ramen Naruto was on the floor with drool coming from his mouth with hearts In his eyes while he looked at all the ramen. Kushina then took the frying pan to his head which definitely woke him up before she helped him stand up and sit down. She then placed the ramen In front of him while Naruko watched him In amazement as he gulped everything down In one go with her own ramen still In front of her.

As Naruto asked for more Kushina set about making another packet of ramen. Naruko then finished hers before she grabbed Naruto's hand and started running towards the living room with Naruto barely able to keep up with her. When they got there the room was painted all black with bright red light and red furniture.

As you entered the room the first thing you see Is a giant ass plasma screen tv with different game consoles underneath with games of different genres next to said consoles. As Naruto started reading through the titles of all the games he stopped and stared at one particular game. "YOU HAVE THE WALKING DEAD VIDEO GAME!" Naruto yelled as he grabbed the game and read the description on the back to make sure It was the right Walking Dead.

"Yup! We even have the second season as well!" When Naruto saw It was the game he was thinking of he smiled and put The Walking Dead Into the Xbox Kinect and turned It on. As Naruto sat down and grabbed a black controller Naruko sat down next to him and grabbed a red one. "Even though we're kept here the have this weird thought that If we have all this good shit we won't hate them nor want to escape. I think It's retarded that they think that but hey! If I'm getting all of this awesome stuff than when we break out we can keep It so I don't see the point In complaining right now!"

Naruto nodded before looking at her weird. "Why are you turning on that remote? This Is a one player game." Naruko giggled. "Nope! Not this version at least! Mom and I really liked the game so we complained our asses off to the ANBU who come here every month, and then they bitched to the Hokage who In turn bitched to the creator of the game who then made a two player version of the game with NerveGear! First player Is Lee Everett and second player Is Clementine!"

"Another feature of the game includes that you can say and do whatever you want! This allows me the ability to drop a hammer on your head!" Naruko said finishing with a laugh. "Sweet!" Naruto says enthusiastically, ignoring her last comment. "I always wanted to bitch slap that cop!" Naruko frowned at this and yelled. "WHY ARE YOU THINKING OF BEING SO MEAN TO HIM HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO YOU!"

Naruto cracked up before saying. "I'm sorry. Bad lama, bad!" Naruko looked at him puzzled before he tried to explain. "You know... The Emperors New Grove? Where he's turned Into a lama and says that cause he doesn't.. You know what? Never mind!" **(Does anybody even _remember _that movie?! Anywho...)**

"Anyways... Let's play the game!" Naruko says as she hands Naruto a NerveGear. After Naruto puts his on Naruko puts on hers before she connects hers and his to her laptop before they closed their eyes as they suddenly appeared In their respective places In game.

**With Naruko**

As Naruko sits In the tree house she grabs her hammer and starts climbing down her rope ladder. Once her feet touch the ground she runs to her sliding glass door and opens It up. She starts playing the message machine. She then turns and grabs her coloring book and crayons and walks around a couch to the front door. Naruko, oh I mean 'Clementine looks out the window to see Shawn Green and Chad freaking out by their car. Che smirks and shakes her head before heading down a hallway that was near the door.

As she walks down It she looks at a door with flowers and the name Clementine on It and opened It. 'Clementine' picks up a pink backpack before tossing It over her shoulder. "I will _not _be seen with pink." the girl mumbled as she goes through all of the things In the room. There were hair-ties, a hair brush, an Apple Ipod Classic 6th generation with 80GB, clothes and shoes. Naruko put every article of black clothing on the bed along with anything that might help with survival **(1) **along with a pair of white sneakers, a pair of brown cowgirl boots and a pair of black dress flats for moving around silently.

'Clementine' then exited the room, heading for the master bedroom to search for a different colored backpack or maybe a satchel. As she entered the room she immediately went to the closet. Within It's confines were jackets of fur, denim or leather. As 'Clementine' reached out for a black leather jacket she decided to grab a male one for 'Lee' as well. She then put It on to see how much leather she would have to cut off to be able to wear It. After she made her measurements she headed to the kitchen to grab a pair of scissors. However, when she came within view of the back door she saw 'Lee' struggling with her late redheaded baby sitter.

Sighing, 'Clementine' grabbed her hammer and hit the walker dead In the back of It's head. She watched as It fell to the floor but still was moving It's arms and legs so she then hit It In the forehead. After doing so 4 more times the tainted walker blood began to pool around It's head. She then helped 'Lee' up off the floor and assigned him to look for scissors to trim down the lady sized jacket sleeves as she went to the master bath to get anything from the bathroom. Once she got everything she headed to her room to pack everything she had wanted to take that she had left on the small twin sized bed.

Just as 'Clementine' was putting In the last t-shirt 'Lee' suddenly appeared at the rooms doorway. "You done? I already grabbed a backpack and packed what I needed that used to be 'your' fathers. Now come on! We need to loot the kitchen and grab the knives within It before Kaa-chan forcibly pulls us out of the game!" Naruko sighed and nodded before she heaved the satchel over her shoulder and walked out with Naruto leading the way.

After they'd grabbed everything worth while In the kitchen and 'Clementine' had taken whatever was worth while In the tree house they headed to the gate at the left of the house. As they came closer and closer to said gate they saw Shawn Greene and Chet being eaten by a walker In a pink summer sundress and a walker male with a faded white t-shirt and jeans. "I think we should save here." 'Lee' said as he lifted his right hand and did a swiping motion with It to the right. A menu popped up and he tapped the "Save/Exit" button before watching as 'Clementine' followed his example.

**How Naruto Started His Game**

"Well, I reckon you didn't do It, then." The cop says as he looks at 'Lee' using the mirror. "Does It really matter?" Naruto said, remembering what he had said the first time he had played this game. "Nah, not much." 'Lee' scoffed before turning to look out the window at his right. "Y'know, I've driven a buncha' fellas down to this prison. Lord knows how many. Usually Is about now that I get the "I didn't do It." 'Lee again just shook his head before he turned to look at the back of the officers head. "Not from me." The officer looked back at 'Lee' before starting to talk again. "Cause guys In your position have already said It enough?" Just as 'Lee' was about to retort the cops car radio burst to life.

"We've got what looks like a 10-91E near Peachtree Exit of 285. All cars asked to keep on the lookout for a 91V In the area." _'I wonder how long It will take for that cop to lose focus on the road?'_ Thought one 'Lee Everett'. The cop looked back at 'Lee' again before starting up like a wind up toy. "I followed your case a little bit, you being a Macon boy and all." 'Lee' again scoffed. "So you're from Macon then."

"Yep. Came up to Atlanta to be a city cop In the 70's. Always wanted to work a murder case, like that senatorial mess you got yourself mixed up In, with all due respect." The cop said before saying In a softer voice. "Real shame that Is." However, he was interrupted by a cop car wising by heading towards Atlanta. "Hell, the whole family used to be regulars at your folks drug store right In downtown. Still there?" 'Lee' thought about the drugstore, and the hot brunette that now occupied It and smiled. "Sure Is." The cop then looked relieved. "Good." The radio then again blasted to life. "Be advised of medical personnel on route to Hartsfield, various 10's and 20's coming In."

"I got a nephew up at UGA. You teach there long?" The cop asked while 'Lee tried to remember just how long 'he' had taught up at the UGA. "Going on my 4th. year." The cop looked back at 'Lee' with narrowed eyes. "Funny. Your file said 6." 'Lee' started panicking but the cop just shook It off and looked back ahead, seemingly forgetting the mix up. 'Lee' sighed In relief before staring ahead as well.

"You meet your wife In Athens?" 'Lee' didn't say anything, choosing instead to look out the window to his left. "Wanna know how I see It?" 'Lee' shook his head. "Not really." The cop sighed before saying rather loudly. "Well to bad, It's my car. You got the right to remain silent but It don't I gotta be." As 'Lee' gave the man a death glare the cop hesitated before apparently choosing to go on anyway. "Regardless, could be you just married the wrong woman." 'Lee' 's glare intensified. "FUCK YOU!" However, the cop didn't have a chance to reply because the radio went off. "Riot In progress. All officers are available for incoming 217's. Rolling calls and dispatches to all location."

'Lee' looked at the radio before saying. "Any of that seem important to you?" Just as he said that a chopper, 3 cop cars and to SWAT vans drove by at high speeds. "All of It, but that box never shuts up. Sit In this seat and pay too much attention and you'll drive yourself crazy." Before long the cop continued but Naruto just ignored him In favor of looking back at Atlanta while thinking of all the girls In this game he was going to fuck before they either left him or died.

_'Let's see. Theres Carley, Molly and Clementine. I might even go looking for 'my' x-wife. Might be fun to bang her Into submission. What did she leave me for again? Oh yeah. It was something like I wanted a baby, she wasn't ready and so she Instead left me for a state senator. That should make fucking her all the more sweet!'_ However, Naruto was interrupted from any more perverted thoughts by a zombie that was getting incredibly close to the car. He then yelled. "FUCKING DRIVE!" As he brought his legs up to his chest and rapped his arms around said limbs and brought his head down and held It there as he went flying this way and that he saw a first aid kit, flashlight and what looked like a sword go flying around near the cop before he closed his eyes and blacked out.

**Who know how many hours later**

When 'Lee' opened his eyes the first thing he thought of was. "Water." His voice was raspy as fuck and he looked at himself up and down only to realize he was without injury. After he looked at all of his surrounding he looked at the small hole which allowed him access to the front part of the car. He stuck his hands In and groped around for anything within his reach. The first thing he pulled out was a flashlight. He put It next to him before reaching again Into the front end of the car. The next thing he pulled through was a sword. A real life Katana! However, he had ended up grabbing the blade Instead of the handle and so he pulled It through but immediately looked his hands over. He saw somewhat deep gashes on each of his fingers and sighed. He then reach through again to reach for the last thing he wanted. The first aid kit.

Just as he really leaned forward and grasped the first aid kits handle he heard a groan resonate from the front end of the car. He quickly pulled the first aid kit just In time to see a girl walker pop her head Into his line of vision and he freaked out. However, he slapped his forehead In the universal sign of "Fail." and grabbed the Katana and shoved the thing straight through the walkers right eye.

as he pulled It out he put the thing through his belt, doing the same with the flashlight and held the first aid kit In his left hand before he started to kick the window. As he hit the unforgiving ground he stood up and dusted himself off to the best of his ability and started walking over to the cop. Before he went for the keys he put down the first aid kit and then began. As knelt down beside the formerly alive person and grabbed the keys from his pocket. He slightly fumbled around but managed to put the key In the right hand cuffs lock.

After releasing his right hand he did so to his left and as they fell next to the cops mouth he rubbed his wrists until he heard a groan. He reached down as fast as lightning and grabbed the first aid kit and threw It at the cop car so he would have nothing holding him back from getting the shotgun. Once he reached It he ran to the shotgun shell that lay on the ground. Just as he got It In he spun around just In time to see the former cop close In on him. He quickly shot the thing square In the forehead and watched It drop. He then hit the back of the things head just to make sure It wouldn't start moving again before he grabbed the first aid kit with his left hand, holding the shotgun with his right and started running up the hill towards 'Clementine' 's house. As soon as he saw the fence he looked behind him to see a horde of walkers stumbling after him.

As soon as he made It to the fence he threw both the first aid kit and the shotgun over before he climbed over the fence. Almost as soon as he had made It over the ridiculously tall fence the walkers that had been chasing him after the gun shot started banging on the fence. Thankfully, the gunshot came just In time and the walkers stumbled off towards the sound.

'Lee sighed and brushed himself off before heading Into the house. However, as soon as he entered the walker baby sitter, once known as Sandra attacked him. As he laid down on the ground fending the walker off he watched 'Clementine' walk up to him out of the corner of his eye. He watched as she killed the thing and sat up and dusted himself off.

**Back To The Present a.k.a. Back at the Uzumaki Mansion**

"That was fun! When can we do that again?" Naruto said as soon as the NerveGear turned off and he had taken It off. Naruko followed suit and replied. "We can do It tonight after training and super." Just then Kushina yelled. "KIDS! YOUR RAMEN'S READY!" Naruko and Naruto chuckled. "Right on time! Told ya!" Naruko says as she and Naruto stand up. "RACE YOU TO THE DINNING ROOM!" Naruko shouted, already half way down the hall.

Naruto huffed and ran after her and only just made It after her. "THAT TOTALLY WASN'T FAIR! YOU WERE ALREADY RUNNING TO THE KITCHEN!" Naruto yelled grumpily. As Naruko went up to him to explain that It was all fun and games Kushina scooped Naruto up and turned away from Naruko saying. "Was Naruko-niichan being mean to you Naruto-kun?" Kushina asked In a loving voice while throwing a mock glare and a stuck out tongue at Naruko before she looked down at Naruto, instantly regretting It.

Looking up at her was a red haired, red eyed angel who looked up at her with puppy dog eyes. Add that on to the fact that Naruto's so small Kushina screamed. "KAWAII!" **(2)** As soon as that happened she hugged his face Into her bosom. After a minute or so of glomping Kushina pulled Naruto away from her to see he had fainted from no air. Kushina sweat dropped before laying him down on the table to perform CPR. However, Naruko jumped onto the table and did It herself.

"THAT'S NO FAIR! _I_ WANTED HIS FIRST KISS!" Kushina yelled. She watched Naruko look up at her with a smirk on her face before going back to performing 'CPR'.

**Naruto's POV**

_'Soft... So... Soft... Who the fucks kissing me? How are their lips so soft?'_ As I open my eyes I see Naruko leaning over me while she kissed me. As she noticed my different breathing pace she backed away with a smirk. "HA HA KAA-CHAN! _I_ GOT HIS FIRST KISS!" Kushina started fuming but Naruto smirked at Naruko. "JOKES ON YOU! MY FIRST KISS WAS WITH HINATA-HIME!"

Naruko's shoulders slumped at 1, not being her brothers first kiss and 2, not being the one her brother called hime. Kushina started laughing before realizing that she would be the _3rd_ one kissing Naruto instead of the 1 and started fuming again. Naruto laughed at their reactions before settling down to eat the ramen before It became cold with Naruko sulkily following suit.

After the 2 had finished Naruto yelled. "THANKS FOR THE MEAL KAA-CHAN! CAN WE TRAIN NOW?" Kushina nodded as she lead Naruto out to the Uzumaki training ground. As she ordered Naruto to stand In the middle of the training ground she snapped her fingers and a barrier seemed to appear around them. "Now I'll be unlocking the full potential of your chakra."Kushina said as she began to gather chakra in her hands before she shoved her hands towards Naruto and let the chakra burst from her hands and into Naruto's stomach.

Naruto felt intense pain as Kushina's chakra forced through the seal and into his chakra coils, causing them to grow even larger before he felt his chakra rush faster than ever throughout his entire being. **(3)** As the young boy stood there looking at his mother in disbelief she began to explain. "The way I unlocked your chakra is different from normal, as you should have been able to tell. You see, the Uzumaki clan, before they were killed off, noticed their chakra was different from others. The head of the clan, with the most potent of chakra out of every other Uzumaki decided to perform tests on how to unleash that chakra and shape it into something else."

"However, they didn't know where they should aim the chakra so many people ended up dead. However, It was worth it. After all, the chakra chains that the expirement gave the ones who lived helped defend Uzu and helped us hide most of our scrolls before we were killed or we fled Uzu. The scrolls of clan Tai-jutsu styles, clan Nin-jutsus and most importantly, our clans Fuin-jutsu are still locked up in Uzushio where they shall remain until an Uzumaki chooses to return. Me, being the last known Uzumaki was forced to get the chakra chains, along with a small book with a step by step on how to do the process myself before being forced to flee Uzushiogakure."

"Now, I've already done this with Naruko, seeing as shes been with me all this time, but I just wanted to make sure that you had that ability before I trained you any further in the Ninja Arts." Naruto nodded in understanding at her explanation before Kushina called Naruko over. "Naruko's had the chakra chains ability for a year or so now. This is what she can do. First things first, she can form the chains. This is first done by going into your mindscape and thinking up a chain. This, while it would be extremely hard for anyone not of Uzumaki decent, is usually extremely easy for Uzumaki thanks to our strong willpower."

"In fact, while I've never experimented around with anything else besides chakra chains, I did try it out with kunai, shuriken and senbon being made out of chakra. The same rules apply to making them as they do for the chakra chains, you first have to think them up. From what I've seen so far everybody has a different type of chain. Mines a typical chain while your sisters has small, almost non existent spikes on every inch of said chain. This has the user unaware of the spikes and so when they are striked with the chain they don't think that it's anything of it, believing them to just be regular chakra burns. However, I've had her practice on putting poison on her chain so that the strike is extra effective. Show him your form Naruko!"

As soon as she said all of this Naruko hunched over slightly as chains seemingly ripped their way out of her back. **(4) **As Naruto watched his sister he couldn't help but feel awestruck. As he watched her It made him feel as if she were only dancing, and the chains only extensions of her arms and legs. As Naruto watched her do a high kick he saw a chain rip it's way out of her foot and strike about 5 feet away from her heel that was up in the air. He then watched her as she jumped and did a complete circle in the air where her arms flew out and chains ripped out from the palms of her hand and swung around at high speeds around her.

When she landed she turned and bowed to Kushina before turning to Naruto and blushing as she saw his dazed look. "Stop It Nii-chan! Your making me blush!" She said as she bowed to him. "I hope you enjoyed watching me do my form Nii-chan! I put more effort in doing it then I normally do so that you might enjoy it more!" Naruto clapped before running up to her and pecking her on the cheek. "YOU WERE AMAZING! For a moment I almost forgot that you were doing s form and thought you were dancing!" Naruko blushed even more before a cough from Kushina stopped them from saying anything more.

"Now Naruto. I want you to go to your mindscape. Oh and uh... When your In there, make sure that you change the landscaping a bit. Minds are usually very boring places and I think Kyuubi-ch I mean Kyuubi-kun might like it more if it were something more... Open. Maybe a field with a stream. Oh, and make plenty of wild life as well! Now go do as your mother says!" Naruto grumbled but smirked slightly at the knowledge that Kyuubi was a female.

_'Oh well. At least I'm getting somewhere!"_ Naruto thought as he leaned back against a tree and closing his eyes, unaware of the evil glint in his mothers eyes as she told Naruko to go clean her room, nor did he hear footsteps coming closer and closer to his person.

**Yes everybody! I AM ALIVE! I'm not dead yet It's that I can't ever hardly get to typing! Why? Because my computer went to shit, I can't write on my tablet and If I do use a computer then It's my brothers and he's almost always on it if he ain't at the golf course! And even if he's gone my mother breaths down my neck because I lie to her saying I'm doing school! Anyways, because of this the chapter release will be even longer! However, the more reviews I get, the more I lie to my mom about doing school (which I still do, but not as much as I should) which means more chapters! What I'm really saying here people is If I were to get more reviews than there would _sooo_ be more updates!**

**Anyways, here are the explanations!:**

**(1) I felt like doing a little side adventure type thing with the Walking Dead! Thought It would be fun so now whenever they start playing the Walking Dead in the fic I'll say**

**20 Minutes later**

**Like I would normally and I'll put what they did at the bottom of the chapter before the authors note! Anyways, the things that she would need to survive are thing like razors, shaving cream, toenail clippers and things like disinfectant and bandages!**

**(2) KA-KA-KA-KAWAII! Avril Lavigne anyone?**

**(3) Basically her chakra made his chakra coils bigger.**

**(4) Like Kimimaro during the Sasuke Retrieval Arc.**

**Anyways, If you have any other questions then review and tell me what they are and I'll answer! Also, please review, regardless of their nature! Anyways, hope you enjoyed and I'll talk to you later! (Really I'll be writing to you next chapter...)Anyways, bye!**

**Chow for Now! Peace:)**

**elizarocks9902**


	5. Rewrite Uploaded!

I have a rewrite up, and it already has three chapters! I wasn't pleased with where this version was headed, so I changed it and I like the new version much better, so be sure to check it out! It's titled 'Naruto Uzumaki: The Rogue Rinnegan Rewrite' if you wanna check it out! Thank you so much for your support, it means a lot to me!

Chow for Now! Peace:)

elizarocks9902


End file.
